Plance dabbles
by nat3634
Summary: A series of stories that could somehow be linked to each other.
1. Two

**Comment and Like, Please!**

Her eyes were that of the galaxy. They shone brighter than the stars and the sun's rays. Lance would probably go blind from gazing at them for too long. He had never exactly felt this way before. He's had butterflies from girls, yes. But this! This was so different. Katie was so different! She didn't have big boobs like the girls in his older cousin's playboys. She didn't wear makeup or high heels. Nor did she try to drain him of all of his money like all the other girls he dated. She wore baggy clothes and the occasional dresses that complimented her small stature. Her hair was always unkempt and wild. But Lance loved that.

When she would lay with him, he'd braid her unruly hair and she would read to him. Lance typically didn't care for words. He was an action kind of guy, he didn't really prefer literature or talking unless he was doing it, but with her? He was hooked onto every word that rolled of her tongue. Her voice would crack sometimes though. So he'd grab the book or Kindle from her hands and begin to read. Because the look of content on her face was something he craved for. Something he selfishly wanted to see. Katie then would snuggle deeper into Lance causing him to repress a sigh of ecstasy. She was his drug. Her peanut butter tasting kisses made him feel higher than a kite. The scent of her hair reminded him of Cuba. When he would go on walks in the rain, when is smelt of nature. Of grass and trees. The scent of the earth.

The earth. She was his world. She was the sunrise and sunset. Her voice was like a birds song or like the sound of rippling water. The moment she woke up, he was wide awake. Like everything was now complete. The day started when she woke up, and it would end when her eyes fluttered shut and her chest steadily moved with her small breaths.

The day she drew her last breath, would be the day his life wouldn't be worth living. That day would be the day he saw the world without her. And that wasn't something he ever wanted to think about. Not now. Not ever.


	2. Four

**Comment and Like, Please!**

Not many people can say that they're a paladin of Voltron. It was something Lance and Katie took pride in. Because the lions don't choose just anyone, you have to be special. They knew that it meant commitment as protectors of the universe. There would be war or there could be peace. They were prepared for either. But Lance wasn't prepared for this.

Keith was having a hard time leading the team with his severe injuries. Hunk was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion and treating people's wounds. Allura was doing her best trying to defeat the powerful aliens, but it was all in vain. Pidge... oh, god there was so much blood everywhere. She had gotten off her lion to attempt to break into the aliens main war ship. The central. All had been well. Lance accompanied her to make sure she had some form of backup.

The plan was nearly successful. The war was beginning to slowly turn. But at the very last moment, after all that hoping and praying, they lost a team member. Or rather they were losing one. And Lance was losing everything. His fiancé, his child. He was losing his world.

He glared at the men and women that dared to take his source of happiness from his life. His eyes shrieked bloody murder and the desperate whimpers that came from him was soon replaced with an unholy snarl. The soldiers were soon met with a lion and a pair of armored fists.

Lance was corrupted by a fiery rage. His chest was tight and anxious from the overwhelming feeling of vengeance. When his hands felt too numb, he fell on his wobbly knees, crawling towards a bloody, barely breathing Pidge. Lance felt like throwing up at the sight of all the blood surrounding her small body. She was so fucking small and frail. God dammit!

"Pidge. Katie. Babe, stay with me. Keith and the rest are coming here. You need to stay alive, okay?" Lance was a mess. His voice cracking with every word he managed to say.

Her eyes were droopy and her painful frown turned into small smile. Katie's lively eyes were beginning to look dull, her rosy cheeks turned pale. Beads of sweat danced on her forehead with the beat of her painfully slow heartbeat.

"Haley. For our baby. I really liked that name," she managed to wheeze out.

Lance couldn't stand to see her like this.

"No, Katie! Keep your eyes open. Baby, mi cielo! Don't close your eyes, please," Lance sobbed. His vision was consumed with tears. They didn't get to start they're family yet! She hasn't given birth yet! She was barely a month in. Everything was swaying and he couldn't breathe anymore. Lance felt hopeless. If only it were him instead of her.

"Look, Lance," Katie pointed at the rising sun," sunrise. A new day..." Her breathing stopped completely, and all was silent except for Lance's wails of desperation for his lost love and child.


End file.
